James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 17 For England
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James is getting unusually angry and it involves Alec Trevelyan Jr (Voiced by: Michael Gough) can Tracy and the rest of James's friends calm James down before he becomes like Alec? JamesxTracy moment at the end


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 17 For England

James was acting weird when he heard that Alec Trevelyan Jr was back on the streets.

"I got to stop Alec before he hurts Uncle James and my friends I already lost Mum and Dad but I can't tell the others not isn't the time to tell them." sighed James and he got into Camalage Uniform then he got out his moblie. "Uncle James I'm on my way to stop Alec keep Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe out of this please."

"Ok James but please James for your sake to become like me very cold." warned Uncle James.

"Don't worry I don't plan too." replied James and hanged up his moblie.

Soon Gordo, IQ, Tracy and Phoebe were up and noticed that James wasn't there.

"Where the heck is James?" asked Gordo.

Then Wendy Day came in.

"I saw James driving off in a hurry muttering someone named Alec." she said.

"Oh no." cried Tracy putting her hand over her mouth.

"He's gone after Alec Trevelyan Jr!" cried IQ.

"Who exactly is Alec Trevelyan Jr?" asked Wendy.

"He's the nephew of a MI6 Agent that went rouge James won't tell us much about it." replied Phoebe.

"You four." said James on the radio. "I can't risk you four on this mission I must face Alec alone sorry guys and girls."

"JAMES YOU'LL BE KILLED!" cried Tracy.

But James hanged up.

"He really wants everyone out of his way." said Wendy.

Then Gordo got out his moblie.

"Uncle James my main man James is acting weird today and it seems Alec Trevelyan Jr is part of it." said Gordo. "Can you explain why he wants us out f the way?"

"Alec was once James's classmate and also once his friend." replied Uncle James. "Like his Uncle was once mine."

Flashback

"James...For England." said Alec Trevelyan.

"For England Alec." said Uncle James.

Present

"You ok sir?" asked Gordo.

"I've been better." replied Uncle James. "You four better stay out of James' way before he turns England into a hellhole."

"We can't just leave him to face Alec alone." protested Tracy.

"I know Tracy but James is as stumborn as me." replied Uncle James and hanged up.

"Don't we know it?" asked IQ.

"We got to stop James from killing Alec." said Phoebe.

"I hope James hasn't deactivated his car's tracker." said Wendy. "IQ told me about them."

"James seems to want to take down every criminal." said Gordo.

"James might need some back-up." said Tracy as they all got into a Warfield Van and drove off.

Soon James found Alec causing trouble getting his hands on a satelitte laser.

"Ah James my old friend so nice to come fighting me alone." said Trevelyan Jr. "I just have to kill you then your Uncle."

"Fine but leave my friends out of this." noted James.

"Now you're being sensible." said Trevelyan Jr. "You don't need friends the end of the day you're all alone."

"No I wanted my friends to stay out of it." replied James then he saw the Warfield Van. "But they don't listen to me."

"Freeze Alec!" yelled Tracy getting out a glum gun!

"Like that will do you any good." cackled Trevelyan Jr.

"I wouldn't make Tracy angry Alec you wouldn't like her when she's angry." replied James as he saw all his friends including Wendy carrying Gum Guns! "Infact you don't want to see any of my friends angry or me!"

then James got out a laser gun.

"Like you got the guts to kill me James." smirked Trevelyan Jr. "I was always better."

"That's what your Uncle said too Alec." replied Uncle James who had just arrived aiming his Walther PPK at Alec.

"I got the satelitte laser I can blast you now!" yelled Alec and fired the laser destroying the Warfield Van!

"Milbanks isn't going to be happy." said Gordo.

"Don't worry about it aim the Gum Guns at the laser while I get Alec!" yelled James getting ready to aim the laser gun the Tracy grabbed James!

"Killing Alec will make you no better than him!" she told James.

Then Gordo, Wendy, IQ and Phoebe fired the Gum Guns then the laser exploded but Trevelyan Jr jumped clear!

"That girl makes you weak James." he smirked getting out a laser gun! "And what I'm doing isn't for England."

And soon they began firing their laser guns and one of Trevelyan Jr's laser bolts hit Tracy in the arm!

"JAMES!" cried Tracy.

"Alec you won't hurt another friend of mine again!" yelled James and fired his laser making it destroying Trevelyan Jr's laser gun and his hand getting hurt! "And that wasn't for England."

"Until next time James!" yelled Trevelyan Jr and ran off. "And not for England!"

That evening.

"I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS BOND JR!" yelled Mr Milbanks.

"All due respect MR Milbanks I am no longer a student and neither are my friends we're defending England and the rest of the world wheater you like it or not." growled James and left. "Best get out the Punching Bag."

"You're in trouble!" cackled Noseworthy.

Then James punched him.

"Shut up Trevor." said James and he got out the Punching Bag and started punching it very hard!

"Tracy it's best you talk to him." said Mr Mitchell.

"Yeah he has feelings for you he just doesn't show them much." replied Gordo sadly and Tracy nodded.

"Nice one on Trevor James." said Tracy.

"Thanks." replied James.

"We'll get Alec but lately no offense you've been getting even angrier than usually you're always happy-go-lucky." sighed Tracy.

"That was a long time ago." replied James.

"I'm making sure our friendship surivives." said Tracy.

"Tracy why out of all boys did you pick me?" asked James.

"Why you I don't have just one reason." replied Tracy. "It's because I love you ok?!"

James was shocked and stopped punching the Punching Bag and sat down.

"Sorry for being a jerk Tracy." sighed James. "Been hell since Mum and Dad died."

"That's the reason good lord." replied Tracy and she sat down and hugged James.

"Can you forgive me for today?" asked James getting a tear in his eye.

"I forgive you." replied Tracy as she held on James until they fell fast asleep and Tracy was glad James the one she knew and loved was back to stay this time.

Fade Out


End file.
